List of mods
This page is a list of mods for the Mount&Blade series. Fans of particular mods should take some time to flesh out the entries and keep the version numbers up to date. A few iconic images would be nice as well. It is the intent that viewers take some time to develop complete articles on their favorite mods rather than just being satisfied with links to a download. Mods with names but no links will be removed from this list. Classic Mount&Blade Mods The following mods were designed for the original Mount&Blade, and are not compatible with the expansion. A few have been ported, though. Total Conversions *1866: A western-themed mod set in the year after the American Civil War. *Hegemony *Solid and Shade *Star Wars Conquest (v0.9.4-relcand): Star Wars universe. *Sword of Damocles: kingdom management, additional mercenaries and factions, customisable banners among other things. *The Last Days of the Third Age (v3.13): Lord of the Rings conversion (Requires M&B v1.011) *WWII China Battlefield: Adds guns, grenades, artillery, flamethrowers, etc. Play during the Sino-Japanese War, a multi-sided historical conflict that saw spears and muskets wielded against machine guns and katanas. Adds a great deal to fief-building and equipping your army, as well. GamePlay Mods *Battle Size Changer (v1.1): allows combat up to 1000 soldiers on the battlefield. Miscellaneous *Graphical Enhancement Textures (v2.5): updates textures and graphics. Mount&Blade: Warband Mods The following mods are for Warband. Single Player Mods *All Blunt Weapons: A mod that changes all the native weapon's damage into blunt. *Anno Domini 1257: Total Conversion mod. Changes the setting to 13th century Europe. *Azgad: A new story and new quests to Calradia. Based on the village of Azgad. *A Clash of Kings: A Game of Thrones themed mod. *A World of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones themed mod. *Bellum Imperii: Roman Modification in the time of Emperor Marcus Aurelius. *Blood in the West: A Lord of the Rings mod. *Brytenwalda: A mod based on the British Isles. *Calradia Reimagined: A mod based around hugely expanding native gameplay, along with the addition of new and more historically accurate factions. *Calradia - Warring States (v1.2611 final beta): adds new faction, new city, and other new features. *Diplomacy: Adds new diplomatic options. *Evlat: A new story and new quests to Calradia. *Floris Mod Pack (2.54): A mod consisting of many others, improves gameplay, content and appearance within the native setting of Calradia. Contains 3 separate modules, each sorted by number and extent of influence mods have on the game. *Freelancer: A mod that allows you to join any lord's army. *Gekokujo: A mod set in the Sengoku period of Japan. *Hundred Years War Mod *Land of bleeding ice Mod(v0.1) and patch(v0.2) *Light&Darkness: Fantasy series of mods set in Calradia. *Narnia: The Golden Age (v0.1 beta): A mod set in C.S.Lewis' World of Narnia. *Naruto Mod: An anime-like mod set in the world of Naruto. *New Elgante: A mod pitting Colonial factions and Native tribes against each other. *Ottoman Scenario: Adds new scripts, Mosques and Ottoman faction. *Peloponnesian War *Perisno *Phantasy Calradia: Mod that adds magical powers, weapons, and monsters. *Prophesy of Pendor *Sevenheart - Order RPG *Silverstag *Star Kingdoms: Mod that has an immature twist. *The Red Wars: Mod that is set in 1920's Calradia. *Vexed Native Mod: Decreased grind for money and experience, allows more ammo, Inn keepers work as ransom brokers, faction colours are brighter, and many more changes. **DiploVexed: A combination of the Diplomacy and Vexed Native mods. *Warsword Conquest: Fantasy mod based on Warhammer. *L'Aigle: Mod based on Fifth Coalition of Napoleonic Wars. Multiplayer Mods *Calradia Slave Rebellion *CRPG *Full Invasion 2 (Survival Invasion Mod for Warband) *Mount and Gladius (v2.0), Mod that allow groups to play in the Roman age. v3.0 is coming soon. *Mercenaries *Mount & Musket *Nord Invasion *Nirecotive *Old America 1860's *Persistent World *The Deluge *Vikingr Both (MultiPlayer & SinglePlayer): *Brytenwalda *Extra Invasion *Imperium Graecorum (v0.45) *New Elgante *Shogun *Swords of Damocles: Warlords With Fire & Sword Mods The following mods are made for Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword. *Enhancement Mod (With Fire & Sword) *SP War Getting Worse Other Mods The following mods are not made using any of the official Mound&Blade engines. *Mine and Blade: A Mount&Blade-inspired mod for Minecraft. Mod Repositories Links to mod download sites. *Taleworlds_Mod_Board *M&B Repository *M&B Nexus *M&B Warband Nexus *M&B WFaS Nexus *Moddb ru:Список модификаций Category:Mods